The Republican Council
The council is a gathering of offices, within the Republic, that hold large sway of influence and legal power in the Republic. Those in command of these offices usually are prominent people for a faction that resides within the senate. While they are the heads of a certain field of the government, they are not entirely independent from the Senate. Offices entitle such as the Jounin Commander, Master of Economy and so forth. Council Members Members of the Council fall under specific areas of focus, and within those areas fall into further specialized areas of expertise that they are then responsible for. Each area has a Council Member that acts as a “First Among Equals” for their section and everyone below this member reports to them on the progress of their areas and further ideas or plans. Military The Jounin Commander is the leading council member within the Republican military. Overseeing the military as a whole, there are various offices that are orientated on various aspects of the military. Currently, Takeshi Shun is appointed as Jounin commander. * The Republican army is headed by the Minister of Spears, Nakatani Sumiteru - a member of the Swords of Truth. * The Republican navy is headed by the Minister of Ships, Akiyama Sadake - a member of the Sons of Kaizoku. * The Special Forces is headed by the Minister of Swords, Mizuno Yoshikazu - a member of the Members of Honour. * The Mercenary Liaison is headed by the Minister of Sellswords, Tokuma Tanzan - a member of the Swords of Truth. Economy The Master of Economy, '''the office held by Yukiteru Yuki,' is the figure who is responsible for the Republican's economy. This council office is supported by the following offices: * The Finances are governed by the Minister of Coin, '''Mizuno Keizo' - a member of the Members of Honour. * The Agricultural sector is lead by the Minister of Agriculture, Sugano Yoshitomo - a member of the Heralds of Freedom. * Education within the Republic is managed by the Minister of Learning, Kubo Seishiro - a member of the Heralds of Freedom. * Trade and plans of revolving trade is governed by the Minister of Commerce, Miura Kaii - a member of the Sons of Kaizoku. * Logistics are handled by the Minister of Logistics, Nagasawa Tetsuhiko - a neutral member. * Labor is handled by the Minister of Labor, Akiba Katsumi - a member of the Sons of Kaizoku. Interior The Director of Interior is responsible for affairs that can be described as the laws and peace within the Republican territories. Various offices exist to support the Director of Interior: * Judiciary is handled by the Minister of Judiciary, Ouchi Satoru - a member of the Members of Honour. * Attorney General is managed by the Minister of Laws, Taira Senichi - a member of the Members of Honour. * The Intelligence Division and its agencies are led by the Minister of Knowledge, the office held by Kimi Iomaski - a member of the Swords of Truth. * The ANBU forces are led by the Minister of Shadows, Higa Nagase - a member of the Swords of Truth. * The Guard forces that police the urban centres of the Republic are managed by the Minister of Urban Peace, Umeda Naozane - a member of the Swords of Truth. * The militias that exist in the rural areas of the Republic are managed by the Minister of Rural Peace, Chinen Akahito - a member of the Heralds of Freedom. Diplomatic The diplomacy of the Republic is the responsibility for the Master of Words. The Master of Words is supported by various offices, that on their turn govern various diplomatic sectors: * Interior Politics are handled by the Minister of Internal Affairs, Aonuma Kata - a member of the Members of Honour. * Foreign Ambassadors are managed by the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Seiji Mano - a member of the Members of Honour. * Trade, as in arranging and doing the talks, with other sovereign nations are overseen by the Minister for Foreign Trade, Higuchi Seiki - a member of the Sons of Kaizoku. Category:Government Category:Republic